A Random Saturday Game With Victorious!
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Lame title, I know. Anyways, our favorite cast gets extremely bored one Saturday, and Tori suggests that they all "gather" at her house to play a game (who says gather anymore? XD)... Sure, it couldn't could hurt! or COULD it...? Better summary inside, possibly.
1. Boredom ALWAYS Leads to Something

**Okay, so I haven't posted anything in awhile. For anyone who actually READS my stories, I'm sorry. But THEN I got this crazy idea! It's a LONG story, but here ya go:**

**I sometimes go through random people's FanFiction accounts to see if there's like a funny game or something that I can use for MY profile (yeah, I'm WEIRD…) and like last week or something, I found one game where you list 10 people in a random order, and then there's all of these scenarios and questions... And you have to answer them or give your thoughts.**

**So, after playing that with my friend (using our classmates and teachers of course! XD LOL…) I got bored today, and had a crazy idea while reading a FanFic by bluecinderella4, so I guess in a way THAT whole crazy situation kinda inspired me to write this. It goes like this:**

**What if the Victorious gang played that?! (I PROMISE I'm either gonna use MY scenarios and questions I ALREADY made, or even new ones that fit our favorite cast. I think I can work it out, as in have different people on there make ones, and then each character (Due to the 11 people required [sometimes TEN if you include yourself, LOL XD]) randomly lists the others, and they have to either give their response to the scenario, or answer the question…**

**IDK if it'll be good, or if I'm talking to NO ONE, but I'm gonna try.**

**Sorry for this INCREDIBLY LONG author's note, but I needed to let people know about this and stuff, LOL XD.**

* * *

**Just so you know, sometimes I'm HORRIBLE at beginnings, so just stick with me if you can! :)**

* * *

**Oh, and P.S. I OBVIOUSLY don't own Victorious; I'm just some kid on a computer who's on break and is VERY bored LOL XD.**

* * *

It was a boring Saturday morning at the Vega household, and the two sisters were just waking up. Well, Tori was kind of _forced_ to wake up, considering the fact that Trina's morning singing is LOUD.

Being bored, Tori texted Andre, Cat, even _Jade_- anyone who could possibly make that Saturday morning fun.

Everyone- _including Jade_- turned out to be bored too.

Tori: Hey! I have an idea…

Jade: Who cares?!

Cat: Jadey! That's so mean…

Jade: QUIT CALLING ME JADEY!

Andre: ANYWAY, what is it Tori?

Tori: Why don't we all gather at my house and play a game?

Jade: Who says "gather" anymore?

Robbie: A LOT of people…

Jade: I MEAN besides losers with puppets.

Robbie: REX IS NOT A PUPPET!

Beck: Can we stick to the subject, please?

Andre: Amen to that! Anyway, what kinda game?

Tori: Ooh! There's this one I found on the internet-

Jade: I'm bored.

Tori: Anyway-

Sinjin: Can I come?

Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Sinjin: And THAT'S how my OTHER dream ends…

Beck: Sure, Sinjin. You can come.

Sinjin: And a NEW DREAM BEGINS!

Beck: Umm… I'm not sure how to respond to that.

Tori: So… anyway-

Lane: Can I come?

Andre: Why?

Lane: I don't know. What ELSE can I do on a Saturday morning?

Robbie: True…

Tori: Sure Lane! :) So, anyway-

Rex: Can I get a sandwich?

Robbie: Rex!

Tori: ANYWAY-

Cat: You know my brother used to make sandwiches! But no one ever ate them though.

Andre: Why…?

Cat: …Reasons…

Tori: Just show up at my house and I'll tell you guys there!

Cat: Kk!

Lane: Ok.

Sinjin: Yep!

Beck: Sure.

Andre: Cool.

Jade: Whatever.

Robbie: Alrighty!

Rex: No one says that.

Robbie: Shut up Rex!

Sikowitz: So we're ALL gonna be at Tori's house? Okay.

Andre: When did you get here?

Sikowitz: Me? I was here the whole time!

Jade: You were here the WHOLE TIME and you didn't acknowledge yourself?!

Sikowitz: I was where the whole time?

Jade: You know what? Never mind. Just show up at Vega's house and we'll see what we can do with you.

Sikowitz: Okay!

* * *

**So, did it stink or was it tolerable? You decide, LOL...**

**And, I'm just gonna let you know that when the story randomly goes into this kinda mode:**

**Tori: Hey! Do you guys like pancakes?**

**Jade: Who cares!**

**Cat: But I LIKE pancakes!**

**THAT'S them talking on theSlap message board... or some other message board. Just to clear that up.**

**Anyways, for those reading, don't freak out! This is just a small preview to see if anyone wants to read this. But I'm still gonna post the first chapter like RIGHT after I post this one… Anyway, REVIEW! :D**


	2. Trina's List

**Hiya whoever's reading this! Here's that next chapter I promised you people!**

**Oh, and thanks "what do u need me 4," "avarox123," and the guest person thingamabob, LOL XD (Just bein random) "Sunshineeee1" for reviewing! Much appreciated, LOL.**

**And P.S. I PROMISE all lists are just made by how I guess the character wou/d make them, and the situation just occur as I read it for myself and try to see how the group would ACTUALLY take it...**

"So… WHY ARE WE HERE?" Jade rudely asked as she plopped down on the Vega's couch with hardly a look on her face.

"I _said _we were gonna play a game!" Tori reminded her.

"A WHAT now?" Sikowitz asked in a confused state.

"Look… Do you guys wanna play the game or not?"

"Not." Jade snapped back.

"Yes!" Everyone else chimed in.

"How DO we play, exactly?" Lane asked Tori, folding his hands over his lap.

"Well," Tori began. "We each take turns listing 10 names at random. So, for example, if Cat went first, she would list 10 people everyone in the room knows. Then, there is a list of random scenarios, questions, and situations that Cat- if it was her turn that is- would respond to or answer.

"Oooh! Fun…!" Cat sounded happy.

"Yeah, cool." Andre agreed. "But who goes first?"

"ME!" Trina ran down the stairs and knocked Sinjin off of the couch, and sat in his seat.

"Oww! My hip!"

"Hehe! Sinjin sounds like my fudge-making grandma!" Cat giggled.

"Okay, I guess _Trina's _going first." Tori said as she looked at Trina in an annoyed fashion. "So, do you know how to play?"

"Yep. I just spied on you people out of boredom and decided to play." Trina explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh. Wait… Trina!" Tori sighed. "Never mind, just… here." Tori handed Trina a small notepad.

"What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

"Write down the names of the 10 people you're going to use." Tori explained in exasperation.

"Oh… Okay!" Trina paused. "Wait, can I use MYSELF too?"

"Whatever."

"Cool!" She quickly jotted down the following:

1. Trina (ME!)

2. Tori

3. Beck

5. Sinjin

6. Sikowitz

7. Robbie

8. Andrew

9. Rex

10. Jade

Andre leaned over to look at the list and immediately groaned. "Trina, for the _last time_… IT'S _ANDRE_! NOT _ANDREW_!"

"Whatever." She shrugged it off. "Now what?"

"Well, _now _I'm gonna read off the questions/scenarios/situations." Tori opened her laptop and took the notepad. "Okay… This is just THREE scenarios, but they're mostly long, so here they are. Number one, put together this scenario. Trina and Robbie are best friends-"

"GROSS!" Trina openly complained.

"Hey!" We can ALL guess who that was.

"Well...!"

Tori cleared her throat as the two silenced. "_Thank you_. Now, as I was saying, Robbie is secretly in love with Trina-"

"Which is true…" Trina agreed.

"Which is NOT true." Robbie corrected her.

"Who CARES?!" Jade interrupted them. "Just get on with the scenario Vega."

"Thank you, Jade."

"_Never_ thank me."

"Anyway, Robbie is in love with Trina, but Trina is in love with Sinjin."

"Yay! I'm loved!" Sinjin interrupted.

"NO you're not." Trina corrected him.

"Killjoy." He murmured.

"Sinjin is a cold heartless person, but is the most attractive person that Trina has ever seen."

"EWW!" Trina screeched with displeasure.

"Beck is also friends with Robbie and wants to help him get with Trina."

"Which could NEVER happen even if Robbie BEGGED." Trina commented.

Robbie just rolled his eyes in response and seriously thought about giving her the middle finger.

"Sikowitz-"

"Ooh! _I've_ been mentioned!" Sikowitz interrupted with delight.

"And Andre-"

"Sweet!" Andre exclaimed, but his excitement was short-lived.

"Are Sinjin's minions." Tori concluded.

"WHAT?!" Sikowitz, Andre, and Sinjin asked in unison.

"They will do anything that Sinjin tells them to do, but Andre is getting tired of it."

"Thank goodness." Andre muttered.

"He will join up with me, Sinjin's mortal enemy, to bring Sinjin down. Begin. Well Trina?"

"That was…" Trina tried to look for the right words. "Disturbing. Since when have _I_ liked _Sinjin_?!"

"_I_ was fine with the situation." Sinjin interrupted.

"Anyway, here's the next scenario. Ooh… and something interesting is in it…!" For some reason Tori side glanced at Cat and Robbie. "Well, here we go… Number 2: Put 2 words that describe this situation. Cat and Robbie…"

As guessed Cat and Robbie are scared now.

"Were caught making out by ME-"

The two said people turned red in the face, Cat's face almost matching her hair.

"And TRINA is DATING Cat."

Everyone had a disgusted look at the Trina part.

"Why would _I_ ever date Cat?!" Trina asked in disgust. "I'm not… You know…"

"Trina… What are your two words?"

"Weird and Incorrect."

"Except for the thing about Cat and Robbie…" Tori added, making Cat and Robbie blush.

"Moving on!" Robbie interrupted.

Tori took a deep breath. "Okay, but this one is REALLY long and confusing, and it includes EVERYONE… So here we go. Jade is a new exchange student, who quickly befriends Sinjin."

Sinjin looked at Jade, and she stared daggers at him.

"Sinjin is dating… _Robbie_…" Tori looked grossed out now, as well as everyone else. "And Rex is dating _Beck_."

Beck's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"But Robbie likes Beck and Beck likes Sinjin."

Everyone stared weirdly at the laptop, and then the three said boys.

"Trina is a secret 'Date Doctor' like 'Hitch-'"

"Who's Hitch?" Cat innocently asked.

"Don't know." Tori replied, and continued the long scenario. "But since Beck is Trina's best friend-"

Trina winked suggestively at Beck, and he rolled his eyes.

"She can't help out in this situation. Jade goes to Trina however, and wants to know how to get _Sikowitz_…"

_Everyone_ stared weirdly at Sikowitz, then at Jade.

"But Sikowitz is WAY out of Jade's league." Tori could barely stifle a laugh.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Jade stared daggers at everyone.

"Suddenly Sinjin and Beck get paired together on a science project, and Beck tries to let Sinjin know he likes him, but Sinjin actually likes Robbie. So then-" Tori pauses and slowly reads the next part. "Local _delinquent_ _ME_-"

Jade burst out laughing, and Tori glared at her.

"Helps straighten things out by asking out CAT, but, since Cat was not involved in any of that-"

"Hehe! That rhymed…!" Cat innocently realized.

"It failed. Then Trina wins an award-"

"I _am _awesome…!" Trina sighs in thought of… herself.

"_Anyway_… Trina has to make a speech in front of the school, and says how she likes Cat, but Cat is dating me, and I like Rex but Rex is dating Beck… Beck likes Sinjin, but Sinjin is dating Robbie. Cat likes Trina but Trina is too secretive. Sinjin likes Robbie, and they are dating. Sikowitz likes JADE, but doesn't want to ruin his reputation. Robbie likes BECK- what the heck?!"

"Hehe, another rhyme!" Cat giggled.

"But Beck is dating REX… Andre had nothing to do with it-"

"Thank _goodness_…" Andre sighed with relief.

"_Except_ for the fact that he's the one who paired them all up in the first place. Rex likes Beck, and they are dating, and Jade likes Sikowitz, but is… too scared to ask- Aw, Jade!" She teasingly concluded.

"CAN IT VEGA!"

"ANYWAY, Then Trina and Cat get together, Cat breaking up with me, but me not minding that much, me and… REX getting together when Beck leaves Rex for… SINJIN. But Beck ends up with ROBBIE, because it turns out that Sinjin is sort of a jerk. Sinjin ends up with… ANDRE, because they were both master manipulators." Tori questioningly stares at the two before continuing. "Sikowitz ends up with JADE, not caring what others think, and EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Begin…"

"What the-?!" Trina asked in astonishment. "That. Was. So. Screwed. Up."

"Yeah, no chiz." Andre agreed. "No offense to Sinjin over there, but I LIKE GIRLS… Plus he creeps me out."

"None taken!" Sinjin peppily replies.

"Soooo…." Tori starts. "Who's _next_?"

**Yeah, crummy cliffhanger I know.**

**And to you few, yet AWESOME readers out there, I WOULDA uploaded soon like I PROMISED, except for the fact that school started back like THE next day, and I've been tired and LAZY. (Shame on me… ;D)**

**I LITERALLY had THE WHOLE CHAPPIE DONE, beside the last few sentences, and then I was caught at school... Sorry! Hopefully this can make it up.**

**Luv y'all (Yeah, I said y'all, ya gonna punch me in the face? Because I have a golf club that is just DYING to meet you, [LOL JK] But I DO have a golf club that hurt this guy with, LOL XD LOOOONG story) and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
